Hodinky
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Reid měl ty hodinky odjakživa. Starodávné kapesní hodinky na řetízku. Hodinky, které nikdy nešly.


Reid měl ty hodinky odjakživa. Starodávné kapesní hodinky na řetízku. Hodinky, které nikdy nešly.

Nevěděl, kde k nim přišel. Prý je měl u sebe, když ho našli, jako malé, opuštěné dítě. A když se ho Diana Reidová ujala, aby ho vychovala jako vlastního syna, schovala je, v domnění, že mohly patřit některému z jeho biologických rodičů a že by je Spencer jednoho dne mohl chtít zpátky.

A on je chtěl. Ne proto, že možná byly památkou na něco, co ani nepoznal. A už vůbec ne proto, že by byly tak hezké nebo přesné. Nikdy nefungovaly a byly tak staré, tak strašně moc staré… A on bez nich neudělal krok, nikdy. Bylo to něco… jen pocit. _Potřeboval_ ty hodinky. Byly jeho součástí, byly tím, čím byl on a on je musel mít u sebe, i když to nedokázal nijak vysvětlit.

Patřily k němu. Přesně jako k němu patřila jeho inteligence. Jeho vysoká, hubená postava. Jeho hnědé oči a sociální nejistota. Jeho zájem o věci, které nikoho jiného nezajímaly.

Tohle všechno byl on. Tohle a…

Ten zvuk.

Reid si pročísl vlasy prsty, až mu nad čelem zůstaly trčet nahoru, rozcuchané až směšně. Se vším se dokázal srovnat. S tím, co přinášela jeho práce, s tím, že je sám, že si s nikým pořádně nerozumí, s tím, že měl odjakživa pocit, že mu něco chybí, že sem nepatří, i s tím, že ani neví, kdo vlastně je, a odkud přišel.

Zvládl přijmout to, že se mu čas od času zdálo o místech, která nemohla existovat, a o lidech, které nemohl potkat, o boji, děsivém boji, o nekonečných lánech červené trávy a o stromech se stříbrnými listy. Zdávalo se mu o muži, který měl pokaždé jinou tvář, ale on věděl, že je to pořád ten samý člověk, zdálo se mu o tichu, dlouhém a bolestivém, o strachu a o malém chlapci, kterému říkal Theta, a který s ním běhával tou červenou trávou, ruku v ruce. Zdávalo se mu o něčem, co nemohl pořádně popsat, protože nevěděl, co to je, jen věděl, že je to místo, kde se trhá čas, svíjí se a krouží dokola, jako ve víru, jen aby se potom znovu spojil, černé a hluboké a nebezpečné, a on se budil hrůzou, roztřesený a se zaťatými pěstmi.

S tím vším se dokázal vyrovnat, zvyknout si, _přizpůsobit_ se.

Ale ten _zvuk_… Ten zatracený zvuk. Stále přítomný, nikdy nepřestávající zvuk přímo uvnitř jeho hlavy. Drásal ho, nedával mu spát, provázel ho, kamkoli se pohnul, tvořil ho a Reid věděl, že ten zvuk je jeho součástí stejně jako ty hodinky na řetízku, které nosil v kapse, a které nikdy nešly. Někdy tak hlasitý, že sotva slyšel něco jiného, a někdy tichý a jemný jako šepot. Ale vždycky tady.

Pravidelný zvuk, který ho děsil k smrti.

_Jedna dva tři čtyři._

Stabilní a dokonale pravidelný, jako bubnování. Nikdy neustávající.

_Jedna dva tři čtyři. Jedna dva tři čtyři. Jedna dva tři čtyři._

„Hej, jsi v pořádku?" ozval se nad ním tlumený hlas a někdo se dlaní dotkl jeho ramene.

Reid sebou trhnul a vzhlédl.

Morgan se nad ním skláněl, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, ve tváři starostlivý výraz. „Není ti nic?"

„Hmm?" Reid zamrkal a potřásl hlavou, snažil se vyčistit si myšlenky, soustředit se na Morgana a na to, co mu říká, slyšet ho přes ten zvuk.

Morgan povytáhl obočí a beze slova pokynul k jeho ruce, sevřené v pěst, tak, že mezi prsty byly vidět konce zlomené tužky.

„Já…" Reid se zamračil a zavřel oči a rozevřel pěst. Polámané zbytky tužky dopadly na stůl, tiše zaklapaly o dřevo a rozkutálely se. „Ten zvuk. Zvuk v mojí hlavě," zamumlal nesoustředěně a přitiskl si prsty na spánky, dost silně, aby to bolelo, pokud by tomu věnoval jen trochu pozornosti. „To _bubnování_." Sevřel čelisti a zachvěl se, oči rozšířené. Prsty si zajel do vlasů a pevně ty hnědé prameny svíral v rukou. „Zabíjí mě to. To zatracené _bubnování_. Chci, aby to přestalo."

Morgan na něj zíral, zmatený a plný starostí a obav. Sevřel Reidovo rameno pevněji. „Reide," oslovil ho jemně a druhou rukou ho chytil za bradu, aby si k sobě mohl natočit jeho obličej. „Co se děje, Spencere?"

Reid polkl a mimoděk sevřel prsty látku Morganova trička. „Udělej něco, aby to přestalo," požádal ho chraplavě. „Zastav je. Zastav ty bubny."

„Bubny?" Morgan potřásl hlavou. „Jaké bubny, Reide? O čem to mluvíš?" Vypadal, jako by ho naplnila panika.

„Ty bubny," zašeptal Reid a jeho oči se zaplnily slzami. „Copak ty je neslyšíš? Bubny. _Jedna dva tři čtyři_." Prsty zaťukal o desku stolu. „Pořád. Pořád ten samý zvuk. Pořád jenom ty bubny." Divoce, nevesele se zasmál. „Bubny. Pořád jenom bubny. Celý můj život. Ty je neslyšíš?"

„Ne, Reide," Morgan zakroutil hlavou.

Reid se zhluboka nadechl a pevně sevřel víčka. Jednu ruku stále v Morganově triku, druhou sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl své hodinky. Prsty klouzal po jejich hladkém povrchu a cítil, že _tohle_ není všechno. Bylo tady toho víc, něco, co chybělo a co by tady mělo být, něco, co potřeboval a neuměl to pojmenovat. Protože tady muselo být něco víc, tohle nemohlo být všechno, tahle práce, tenhle život, _muselo_ něco být, něco, někde… _někdy_… „Bubny," zašeptal.

Prstem přejel po zámku hodinek a na okamžik ho napadlo, že kdyby je otevřel… kdyby se podíval dovnitř… Reid potřásl hlavou a povzdychl si. Kdo by vůbec otvíral hodinky, které nejdou? Kousl se do rtu a schoval je zpět do kapsy.

Nakonec, hodinky byly přece jenom hodinky.


End file.
